And Beside Him Was a Fallen Feather
by Living Chain
Summary: Alfred tahu bahwa dia bukan manusia biasa. Tapi dia bahagia, paling tidak sampai balatentara Surga dan Neraka mulai muncul di sini dan di sana. Mungkin yang terbaik, memang, adalah untuk mengikuti kata-kata Arthur, lelaki bersayap malaikat itu… Arc 1-2.
1. They Shall Wear Midnight

Summary: Alfred tahu bahwa dia bukan manusia biasa. Tapi dia bahagia, paling tidak sampai balatentara Surga dan Neraka mulai muncul di sini dan di sana. Mungkin yang terbaik, memang, adalah untuk mengikuti kata-kata Arthur, lelaki bersayap malaikat itu…

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers ©_ Himaruya Hidekaz. Seluruh makhluk supernatural yang disebutkan di sini © kebudayaan yang membuat mereka.

Inspiration: Neil Gaiman dan Shin Megami Tensei. Mari kita colong angka dari matematika dan menyebutkan adanya kesamaan kira-kira 30% dari dua sumber yang ada di atas.

Warning: Penggunaan kata, etimologi, dan deskripsi Surga dan Neraka yang sangat liberal; Malaikat dan Iblis juga beberapa hantu penasaran maupun makhluk tak berkategori lainnya yang namanya dituangkan secara gamblang di sini dan di sana. Bagi yang anti dengan hal seperti itu, saia sarankan untuk segera mengklik tombol _back _sekarang juga.

* * *

><p><em>Prolog:<em>

_~They Shall Wear Midnight_

Apa Anda tahu tentang makhluk yang bernama Nefilim? Saya akan sangat terpana jika Anda bilang Anda tahu. Nefilim adalah ras yang terisolasi. Mereka tidak pernah diingat. Keberadaan meraka dilupakan seutuhnya. Atau setidaknya, _mencoba _dilupakan. Karena mereka adalah aib baik bagi Surga maupun Neraka.

Tidak ada yang mau mengakui adanya ras Nefilim, yang sebenarnya terancam punah ini. Mereka adalah dosa dan juga berkat pada saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah eksistensi yang tidak disengaja; tidak diharapkan; tidak diinginkan. Terlalu penuh noda untuk sepenuhnya diterima di Atas, juga terlalu suci untuk sepenuhnya diterima di Bawah.

Mereka tidak punya sayap untuk bisa dikatakan Malaikat. Mereka juga tidak punya tanduk untuk bisa dikatakan Iblis.

Mereka tentunya tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai Manusia, meski mereka _berbentuk _seperti Manusia.

Nefilim adalah sebuah _kesalahan_, baik bagi Surga maupun Neraka. Meski juga, Nefilim yang saya kenal, akan Membuka sebuah _jalan _yang akan menentukan akhir baik bagi Surga maupun Neraka.

Apakah Anda mulai tertarik? Tentang sang Nefilim ini?

Kalau begitu, mari, mari. Duduklah di depan saya. Berjejerlah dan siapkan cemilan juga minuman. Ya, _Anda_ juga yang ada di balik sana, di balik sibak gemerlap gordin narasi sana; jangan malu-malu. Akan saya ceritakan tentang sepak terjang sang Nefilim pilihan kita ini, sang karakter utama dari cerita pengantar tidur yang akan saya utarakan. Sang Nefilim muda yang saya kenal sebagai seorang teman yang baik dan ceria dan pencerah suasana. Saya bisa janjikan bahwa petualangannya mencari jati dirinya adalah cerita yang takkan pernah Anda semua lupakan.

Biarkan saya, yang dulu dielu-elukan sebagai Serafim Helel ini, menjadi _host _para tamu sekalian pada malam yang takkan pernah berakhir ini.

* * *

><p>Pada malam yang rasanya seakan-akan tak pernah berakhir ini, Arthur tengah melihat rembulan kristal yang menggantung di langit.<p>

Tidak. Itu bukan metafora. Apa Anda tahu bahwa bulan itu sebenarnya terbuat dari permata? Bersinar dan terang dan tak terhingga harganya seandai-andainya dikonversikan ke harga mata uang Manusia. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu fakta ini. Neil Armstrong pun tidak. Manusia hanya pernah menapak di atas debu-debu kuning yang telah terakumulasi di permukaan kristal bulan, bekas dari hujan serbuk hantaman beribu-ribu bahkan berjuta-juta meteor yang bertabrakan di dekatnya.

Arthur adalah salah satu orang yang tahu. Yah, dia tidak mungkin _tidak _tahu. Dia adalah salah satu saksi sejarah yang sempat melihat bagaimana rembulan kristal yang begitu apik itu dibuat.

Meski sebenarnya, tidak cocok juga menyebutnya sebagai 'orang'.

"Arthur?"

Dia melirik ke arah lelaki yang ada di belakangnya. Mata ungu laki-laki yang memanggilnya berkilat penuh rasa penasaran, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang putih pucat dan berbulu tipis melingkarkan diri di sekitar pinggang Arthur. Arthur merasa nyaman berada di pelukannya, terlihat dari tubuh rampingnya yang menjadi condong ke belakang, seakan-akan mencoba bersembunyi di balik lengan besar orang itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _mi amor_?" tanya lelaki yang memeluknya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti menyibakkan kain satin warna ungu. Saya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya bisa seperti itu, tetapi suaranya _memang _terdengar seperti itu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Francis bukanlah manusia biasa. "Memandangi bulan seperti itu. Kau terlihat begitu manis. Seperti gadis manusia yang baru saja jatuh cinta."

Arthur menurunkan alis tebalnya, merasa tersinggung dengan tebakan lelaki yang memeluknya itu. "Bermimpilah terus, Francis. Dasar kodok bodoh. Kau jelas-jelas tahu aku sedang memikirkan," Arthur merutuk, sepuluh jarinya mencengkeram keras lengan Francis. "-cara tercepat untuk membunuhmu."

Seakan-akan dia tidak terintimidasi dengan ancaman itu, senyum Francis malah melebar. "Caramu menunjukkan cinta begitu manis, Arthur. Aku terharu."

Arthur menghela napasnya, dan dia memutar badan, seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Francis, lalu bertatap-tatapan dengan wajah tirus berjanggut kecil itu, dimana sepasang mata warna ungu yang berkilat nakal tengah bersarang dan menatapnya balik. Senyum menyebalkan itu masih ada di wajahnya, dan tak perlu disangkal lagi oleh karenanya temperamen lelaki yang tengah berbicara dengan aksen Inggris kental itu menyusut cepat.

"Hentikan candaanmu. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Kau tahu _kita _tidak bisa merasakan cinta."

"Benarkah?" Francis bertanya sambil menelengkan kepala, hampir mengejek. "Heh. Setahuku, _kau _bisa merasakan cinta, Arthur, Sayang. Kalau tidak, kau ini bukan Malai-,"

Tak sempat Francis menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena saat itu Arthur telah melemparnya ke bawah lantai berkarpet merah yang terlihat bercat abu-abu di balik lampu yang tengah tak hidup. Tapi bahkan kegelapan pun tidak bisa menyangkal tentang adanya sepasang sayap terang yang tumbuh dari tulang belikat Arthur. Ruangan itu dihujani oleh bulu-bulu warna putih-kehijauan yang tak bisa benar-benar dibilang bulu burung. Bulu-bulu adikodrati bak bulu malaikat atau iblis sangat berbeda dengan bulu burung, apalagi jika burung itu bukan _phoenix_ atau makhluk ajaib lainnya. Pertama-tama, jika terinjak, suaranya akan terdengar seperti kaca retak. Kedua, ada kilat warna putih memancar di balik setiap helainya. Dan ketiga dan yang terpenting, tepi dan ujung bulu malaikat maupun iblis itu setajam silet, mampu menembus bahkan baju baja.

Tapi Francis –dia yang telah membuat kesal lelaki bersayap putih-kehijauan itu- tetap memasang senyum nakalnya, seakan-akan telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depannya ini—melihat Arthur mengamuk seperti sapi gila maupun sayap tak duniawi yang menjuntrung dari punggungnya, maksudnya.

Francis terkikik geli di tempatnya terlentang di atas karpet, sedang Arthur yang tengah mengapitnya dengan kedua tangannya diposisikan di samping kepalanya, tetap diam di tempat.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Atau-." Kata-katanya melayang di udara ketika dia melihat Francis meniup bulu yang ada di hidungnya. Benda itu menari bersama dengan kata-katanya sebelum hilang menjadi serbuk abu. Secara harfiah.

"Atau apa, Arthur, Sayang? Kau akan membunuhku? Hah. Kau tahu, aku _bisa _membunuhmu. Probabilitasnya lebih banyak mengarah kepada _moi_."

"Kau hanya menggertak. Kapan kau pernah membuktikan ancaman akan membunuhku itu? _Wanker_."

"Ampun. Tapi kau juga, 'kan, Arthur? Kau tak pernah _mencoba _untuk membunuhku, aku sampai-sampai benar-benar berpikir bahwa itu adalah caramu untuk memperlihatkan cintamu padaku."

Saya bilang pada Anda semua sekarang, mata hijaunya itu terlihat seperti mata seorang gadis remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta kepada kakak-kelasnya. Saya katakan bahwa sepasang mata warna rumput bukit nun jauh di sana itu mulai layu, sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya saat ia merebahkan seluruh berat badannya di atas Francis. Francis terbatuk-batuk ketika paru-parunya tergencet oleh badan Arthur, meski sebenarnya makhluk seperti dirinya tidak membutuhkan oksigen untuk bertahan hidup.

Sayap yang ada di punggung putih pucat milik Arthur perlahan-lahan cahayanya meredup, kemudian pecah menjadi lautan abu hitam yang jatuh ke lantai. Abu-abu hitam itu mendesis, berwarna merah menyala seperti terbakar api, sebelum hilang sepenuhnya, ditelan oleh kegelapan karpet.

"Aku ngantuk."

"Ew. Aku tidak mau menggendong alis ulat bulu. Sono, terbang ke tempat tidur sendiri. Noh." Francis menunjuk ranjang besar yang ada di belakang mereka.

Arthur memutar matanya. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti, kodok."

Francis tersenyum. Ia mengusap-ngusap rambut pirang Arthur dengan tangannya.

"Kalau aku belum membunuhmu duluan, ya."

_~to be continued_

* * *

><p>AN: …Ya, jadi intinya, para pembaca sekalian bisa ngeliat bahwa prolog ini hanyalah alasan cetek author untuk nulis FrUK~ digampar massa W-woii! Ta-tahan dulu gebokan kalian! Tenang aja, di prolog ini tidak hanya ada fanservice FrUK semata kok. Ada beberapa hint yang telah saia sembunyikan. Bagi pembaca yang jeli, mungkin udah tahu bahwa si England dan France di sini itu makhluk apa. Identitas si 'Serafim Helel' yang ada di sini masih misterius sih (ce ileh!), tapi tenang saja, suatu saat akan saia sebutkan siapa dia.

Anyway, inilah dia proyek fanfic multi-chap author yang senengnya nyampahin archive FHI dengan tulisannya yang abal. Saia berharap saia bisa mengupdet fic ini secara bertahap, tanpa ada kendala hiatus maupun penyakit WB menyerang. Dalam outline saia, fic ini akan dibagi menjadi **5 Arc**, diselipi oleh **3 Filler**. Masing-masing Arc-nya saia itung-itung kira-kira…**4 chapter**, yang jika ditambah dengan filler akan menghasilkan…**23 chapter**. Belum ditambah dengan kesukaan saia menghasilkan chapter yang word-nya kadang-kadang bisa mencapai 10k lebih… WTF, entah saia bisa menyelesaikannya atau tidak. Well, tolong doakan saia semoga bisa menulis ini dari akhir sampai awal ya :) Mungkin dengan review? (ngiklan terselubung /plak)

Mari kita sudahi AN yang kok keanya agak panjang ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya: _First Arc_: _Kiku, the Dark-Haired Emperor_! Au revoir! /ngedip


	2. Kiku, the Queer Emperor

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers ©_ Himaruya Hidekaz. Seluruh makhluk supernatural yang disebutkan di sini © kebudayaan yang membuat mereka.

Inspiration: Neil Gaiman dan Shin Megami Tensei. Mari kita colong angka dari matematika dan menyebutkan adanya kesamaan kira-kira 30% dari dua sumber yang ada di atas.

Warning: Penggunaan kata, etimologi, dan deskripsi Surga dan Neraka yang sangat liberal; Malaikat dan Iblis juga beberapa hantu penasaran maupun makhluk tak berkategori lainnya yang namanya dituangkan secara gamblang di sini dan di sana. Bagi yang anti dengan hal seperti itu, saia sarankan untuk segera mengklik tombol _back _sekarang juga.

* * *

><p><em>First Arc:<em>

_~Kiku, the Queer Emperor_

Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Sudahkah para tamu sekalian menyelesaikan makan malam yang telah tertera di atas meja? Senang sekali bisa menjadi seorang tuan rumah yang menyenangkan. Anda tahu, saya cukup suka dengan sashimi buatan Jepang yang masih segar. Nah, perut telah dikenyangkan dan kelaparan tak lagi menyambar—saya rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya? Kali ini, tidak ada lagi cerita tentang dua makhluk supernatural, Arthur dan Francis. Belum. Tenang saja; kita akan bertemu lagi dengan duo kocak ini, suatu saat nanti, kalau mereka berdua belum membunuh satu sama lain.

Ini adalah kisah yang berkesinambungan dengan cerita kedua lelaki yang berkeinginan menewaskan satu sama lain itu—dua insan yang ditakdirkan harus berdiri pada dua sisi yang berbeda... Inilah awal yang sebenarnya dari sang Nefilim yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya. Sebuah cerita yang akan mengawali sebuah akhir…

Yang dimulai, dari perspektif kita semua, di dalam sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga, berwarna abu-abu dengan banyak jendela. Di pintunya yang kotak dan kayu tertempel sebuah karton bertuliskan 'OPEN'.

Hari itu adalah hari yang panas di suatu kota entah di mana di benua Amerika. Dan Alfred Foster Jones tengah berleha-leha di ruang tamu sambil menyedot ujung _cone _es krim rasa vanilinya. Selain mereka yang memang tinggal di sana, suasananya sangat sepi; di luar kantor, tiada orang yang tampaknya hendak menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan yang terletak di sebuah jalan yang biasanya ramai di pertengahan distrik sebuah kota. Memang biasanya ramai, tapi memang, dasar tipikal orang Amerika, mana ada yang mau berpanas-panasan di bawah terik matahari jika mereka bisa menikmati dinginnya pendingin ruangan di dalam rumah? Dalam hatinya Alfred berpikir sama seperti saya, mengutuki orang-orang pemalas yang ia yakin semuanya obesitas itu, melalaikan ironi bahwa dia tengah melakukan kegiatan yang dikutuknya itu. Mungkin karena dia merasa tidak obesitas. Dia hanya berotot masif. Dan bertulang besar. Tentu saja meledaknya satuan lbs di timbangan dikarenakan oleh dirinya yang terlalu banyak mendapat otot, dan tentu _bukan _karena dirinya yang dua hari yang lalu telah menghabiskan (secara diam-diam) sekotak es krim rasa coklat campur stroberi.

Tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibilang bahwa kutukannya itu tidak beralasan, sih. Ini adalah musim panas yang cukup terik, mengingat termometer yang mereka tempel di pintu kulkas telah menunjukkan angka hampir sembilan puluh derajat ("Dan bagaimana bisa suhu menunjukkan angka SEMBILAN PULUH dan kita belum mati terbakar?" Komentar Gilbert Beilschmidt, lusa lalu. Alfred melihat Ludwig membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan tangannya sendiri. "Itu termometer Fahrenheit, _Bruder_."). Tidak ada orang yang keluar rumah artinya hal buruk bagi bisnis.

Padahal musim panas adalah waktu terbaik untuk mengadakan jurit malam. Jurit malam berarti kutukan. Kutukan berarti hantu. Bisa juga Iblis. Dan bagi Gilbert dan Alfred, hantu atau Iblis berarti uang.

"Alfred~, kau tampak mendung! Taruhan, sebentar lagi kau akan menangis, deh," cetus Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang tengah duduk di depan dirinya. Alfred memutar matanya.

"Sialan kau, Antonio. Tahu nggak, bahwa aku sebenarnya udah nangis _keringat_ di sini? Hanya karena kau tahan panas, jangan bikin tambah panas, deh," sewot Alfred sambil melahap setengah bagian dari es krimnya. Es krimnya terasa cair di mulutnya, semakin menyemangati Alfred untuk 'mencairkan' Antonio yang tengah tertawa seperti seorang idiot.

Tapi Alfred tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak berani untuk melakukan hal itu. Alfred memang sudah terbiasa hidup bersama dengan Gilbert (dan Ludwig, adik Gilbert, yang biasanya hanya terlihat batang hidungnya pada malam hari saja—ia selalu berangkat kerja bahkan sebelum Alfred terbangun), tapi dia masih merasa tidak nyaman hidup berdamping-dampingan dengan makhluk seperti Antonio. Tentu saja Antonio adalah teman serumah yang sangat menyenangkan, walau terkadang kebodohannya itu bisa membuat gigi berkertak dan pukulan mengepal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Alfred sedang berbicara tentang _Antonio_.

Kemudian terdengar dering telepon berkumandang di ruangan, mau tak mau membuat Alfred melompat dari sofa sekaligus menjatuhkan es krim yang tadi dipegangnya. Ia menggeram melihat Antonio yang diam saja –masih tersenyum- seakan-akan ia telah memprediksikan kedatangan dering yang mengagetkan itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu bagai sebuah ramalan. Alfred juga mengutuk lelaki berkebangsaan Spanyol itu yang tidak mempunyai niat sedikitpun untuk mengangkat telepon yang masih berdering (walau sebenarnya Alfred tahu bahwa Antonio tidak _bisa_). Dan dibiarkanlah es krim tertoreh di lantai, memilih untuk menjangkaukan tangan ke gagang telepon yang ada di atas meja tepat di sebelah sofa. Toh, Alfred merasa sudah berjasa pada para semut.

"Selamat siang!" Ia berteriak kepada sang penelpon dengan entusiasme berlebihan. "Anda telah menelpon Biro Jasa Beilschmidt, Pemburu Hantu Ekstra-Ordinaire! Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Alfred? Ini aku. Dengar, aku ingin bicara dengan Gilbert _sekarang_. Tidak—jangan katakan dia sedang pergi atau apa. Aku _tahu _dia ada di sana."_

Alfred mengernyitkan alis emasnya penuh kekecewaan. Keriangannya menguap seperti asap, tiba-tiba saja mengingat bahwa telepon yang dipegangnya ini adalah telepon pribadi, bukan telepon kantor. Sementara membisikkan kata "Sebentar," kepada orang yang ada di balik telepon, Alfred mendengar Antonio bertanya, "Siapa?" Dia meletakkan gagang telepon di atas meja, dan melirik ke arah pemuda Spanyol itu dengan letih.

"Roderich," katanya sembari berlari ke lantai bawah. Antonio menggeleng, mengerti benar bagaimana perasaan Gilbert terhadap sepupunya yang satu itu, sebelum terjun mengikuti Alfred.

Biro Jasa Beilschmidt, Pemburu Hantu Ekstra-Ordinaire, adalah biro jasa pemburu hantu ekstra-ordinaire yang pertama kali didirikan oleh Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sungguh; artinya persis seperti namanya. Ini adalah sebuah lapangan kerja independen yang (sampai saat ini) memperkerjakan dua orang dan satu hantu, meski sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang 'memperkerjakan' karena salah satu dari dua orang tersebut adalah adik sang wiraswasta sendiri dan sang hantu tidak bisa dibilang bekerja melainkan adalah sahabat sang wiraswasta (dan tentu saja keduanya tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun gaji, jikalau Anda mengecualikan uang jajan yang diberikan secara periodikal dua kali sebulan). Pekerjaan mereka, persis seperti namanya, adalah memburu hantu dengan cara ekstra-ordinaire. Dan tidak hanya hantu saja! Penyihir, dukun, eksorsisme, sedikit thaumaturgi, Membuka kotak Pandora warisan leluhur kurang waras, sampai pembunuhan Iblis dan Malaikat yang kurang patuh. Mereka menerima segala macam kasus supernatural yang biasanya aparat kepolisian akan kewalahan untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan sampai sejauh ini, mereka telah berhasil menyelesaikan 20 kasus. Benar-benar sebuah hasil yang sangat, sangat _impresif_ setelah 4 tahun menjalani pekerjaan ini.

Oh, maaf. Saya rasa sarkasme tadi terlalu berlebihan.

Yah, itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Tidak ada orang yang tahu –kecuali beberapa- mengapa Gilbert bisa-bisanya menjajakkan kakinya ke dalam karier pemburu hantu yang kebanyakan orang awam akan anggap tak memapankan hidup juga kurang validasi ini. Menurut sepengetahuan saya, Gilbert sebenarnya memiliki otak yang cukup cemerlang. Walau tak dapat mencapai _cum laude_, nilai akhir kuliahnya pun patut diacungi empat jempol. Ia seharusnya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan bergaji menggiurkan dengan mudah, berfoya-foya dengan uang hasil kerjanya, lalu menikah dengan perempuan cantik dan mengurus anak yang banyak. Tapi Gilbert tidak melakukannya. Gilbert punya alasannya sendiri, dan alasan itulah yang membuatnya berani membuka biro jasa yang penuh resiko seperti ini.

Tidak berhenti di sana, mungkin yang paling membingungkan para sanak saudara dari keluarga Beilschmidt ini (Roderich salah satunya) adalah bagaimana mungkin anak bungsu dari keluarga Beilschmidt yaitu Ludwig –pemilik wajah beremosi sedatar danau- bisa-bisanya mengikuti jejak kakaknya yang tidak disukai oleh seluruh keluarga besar itu. Orang-orang mengenal Ludwig sebagai manusia yang berpikiran rasional, realistik dan pintar. Memang, Ludwig sebenarnya punya pekerjaan di luar sana: sebagai akuntan _free-lancer _di beberapa perusahaan. Tapi orang-orang juga mengenal Ludwig sebagai manusia yang dengan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk membantu kakaknya menyelesaikan 'kasus'.

Mereka bilang Gilbert sudah terlalu banyak mencemari pikiran Ludwig dengan sikapnya yang suka porak-poranda itu. Ludwig tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli.

Pendapatan mereka sebagai sebuah biro-jasa tidak pasti. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Alfred masih penasaran bagaimana caranya Gilbert bisa membayar seluruh tagihan bulanannya, mengingat bahwa dalam satu bulan pun belum tentu mereka bisa mendapatkan satu klien. Antonio hanya tertawa ketika Alfred menanyakan hal ini.

Mari kita kembali sesaat setelah Antonio terjun mengikuti Alfred.

Ketika Alfred sampai di lantai bawah, tepat di depan kantor pribadi milik Gilbert di mana biasanya ia menerima klien, balok kayu keras bernama pintu itu mendadak membuka tiba-tiba, menghajar wajahnya tepat di batang hidung dan membuat Alfred harus mundur selangkah-dua langkah ke belakang sembari menggamit hidungnya yang kesakitan. Seorang lelaki berambut putih, bermata merah, dan berkulit pucat yang telah membuka pintunya. Alfred melihat Antonio berada di belakang lelaki albino itu, tersenyum sembari melemparkan tanda _peace_.

Alfred mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Pffft. Salahmu sendiri nggak lebih cepat datang ke sini. Hah, kau kalah _awesome _dari Antonio!" teriak sang lelaki albino sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Gilbert Beilschmidt yang saya ceritakan.

Alfred mendecak. "Sialan. Sudah. Sono, cepat! Si Roderich nungguin, tuh!"

Gilbert mengedikkan kedua bahunya, sebelum mengambil langkah seribu menaiki tangga kayu untuk mencapai telepon yang ada di lantai atas. Sesaat mereka berdua mendengar Gilbert berteriak, "_Scheiße_!" sekaligus mendengar suara tubuh yang berpelukan dengan lantai. Selanjutnya, sudah tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

Alfred mendelik ke arah Antonio yang masih tersenyum geli.

"Hanya karena kau bisa _terbang _dan _menembus _lantai, bukan berarti kau ini lebih _awesome_ dariku. Kau dengar itu, hantu idiot?"

Lelaki Spanyol yang dipanggil oleh Alfred sebagai hantu itu mendengus, entah kesal atau senang. Ia melayang di udara, masuk lebih dalam ke kantor yang pemiliknya telah berlari beberapa menit yang lalu. Antonio mendaratkan pantatnya di atas meja kayu milik Gilbert (dia tidak _benar-benar _duduk, tapi hanya bersikap seolah-olah ia _sedang _duduk), dan tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Alfed yang mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

"Terserah apa katamu, Alf. Yang pasti, seperti yang telah kubilang berkali-kali, aku ini bukan hantu," katanya dengan mata hijau lumut yang bersinar penuh _passion_. "Aku hanya fantom rumahan biasa yang mati karena cinta."

* * *

><p>Apa anda tahu perbedaan antara hantu dan fantom? Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Alfred dan Gilbert (juga Ludwig dan Antonio, yang notabene adalah fantom itu sendiri) termasuk dalam golongan minoritas ini. Tentu saja, saya juga tahu. Oh, saya <em>harus <em>tahu. Saya sudah lama berurusan dengan makhluk seperti ini. Akan sedikit saya beberkan tentang rahasia kecil yang tidak banyak orang awam ketahui.

Hantu dan fantom hakikatnya sama. Mereka adalah nyawa manusia-manusia malang yang gagal (pada kasus fantom: menolak) menyeberang. Perbedaan paling mencolok pada seorang hantu dan fantom adalah: hantu tidak tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya sudah mati. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir: 'Hei, bagaimana caranya kita tidak tahu bahwa kita sudah mati? Itu goblok sekali namanya.' Kalau benar begitu, biarkanlah saya bertanya: Setiap kali Anda sedang bermimpi, bagaimana caranya Anda _tidak tahu _bahwa Anda tengah bermimpi? Tidak, jangan bilang Anda bisa dengan _pasti _menyatakannya. Probabilitas orang yang mampu menciptakan _lucid dream _sangatlah kecil. Realisasi akan sebuah mimpi selalu datang saat kelopak mata telah membuka.

Dan dari antara kedua jenis nyawa yang tidak bisa menyeberang ini, hantu adalah jenis yang berbahaya. Mereka menyerang dan menakut-nakuti manusia yang masih hidup, _karena _mereka mencoba agar keberadaan mereka diakui. Mereka adalah nyawa malang yang ketakutan ketika tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Berbeda dengan hantu, fantom menikmati kehidupan (kematian?) mereka di dunia fana. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah hantu yang sadar bahwa mereka sudah mati, tetapi –sama seperti hantu- belum puas dan masih penasaran pada dunia mortal. Berikan mereka waktu seratus-dua ratus tahun sampai mereka bosan sebelum mereka menyeberang sendiri ke akhirat. Bisa dibilang fantom adalah hantu jinak.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo adalah seorang fantom, dan dia tengah menikmati kematiannya di dunia dengan makan tomat imajiner.

Alfred mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Antonio adalah seorang fantom –bukan hantu-, tetapi hampir setiap waktu selalu gagal, karena sebutan fantom itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Danny Phantom. Atau Ciel Phantomhive. Apa boleh buat kalau dia harus tertawa di depan wajah hantu –_fantom_- yang cemberut itu.

"Ya ampun, ada kecoa mati berdampingan dengan tomat gepeng di sini. Bukannya apa ya, tapi aku malas membasmi hantu kecoa setiap malam. Si Gilbert bener-bener nggak pernah ngeberesin kantornya, deh."

Berbicara dengan Antonio hampir tidak ada bedanya berbicara dengan Gilbert atau Ludwig. Alfred hanya harus mengabaikan fakta bahwa teman bicaranya itu biasanya tengah melayang atau/dan tembus pandang. Terkadang dia juga merasa tak nyaman melihat ketiadaan bayangan di bawah kaki telanjang Antonio (Alfred rasa dia mati tanpa mengenakan sepatu—Antonio memang mati di dalam rumah, oleh sebab yang akan saya ceritakan pada saat mendatang). Dia juga harus mengabaikan fakta bahwa Antonio tidak bisa membantu membersihkan kamarnya saat Ludwig mengadakan bersih-bersih massal.

"Kalau saja aku bisa menyentuh sapu, sudah akan kubersihkan kamar ini, deh."

Alfred memutar matanya. "Ha! Mulutmu saja yang besar, Tonio! Kudengar dari Gilbo kau ini malasnya setengah mati sewaktu masih hidup. Lagipula, bukannya kalian para hantu,- ("Fantom, Alfred,") uuh, _fantom_ bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang namanya, uh, teleport? Pyrokinesis? Fotosintesis? Pokoknya yang dimana kalian bisa melayangkan benda-benda nyata tanpa menyentuhnya?"

Sang fantom menggeleng-geleng sembari mengambang ke atas. Hal itu terlihat begitu aneh di mata Alfred karena Antonio masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya. "Telepati, Alfred! Dan, hehe, aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya."

Alfred memutar matanya. Saya juga memutar mata saya sendiri. Untuk informasimu saja, istilah yang benar adalah telekinetik.

"_By the way_, Gilbert lama sekali teleponnya dengan Roderich, ya?" Tanya lelaki Amerika berambut pirang itu. Di atas meja kerja kepunyaan milik lelaki yang tengah dipertanyakan, Alfred tengah menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia meniup-niup debu imajiner yang ada di hidungnya. "Jangan-jangan mereka marahan lagi. Dasar. Pacaran, kok, kerjanya marahan terus."

"Hei, hei~! Alfred. Tidak boleh bicara begitu. Roderich itu laki-laki bersuam-eh, istri, loh. Nanti nyonya Edelstein yang bersangkutan bisa marah. Aku cek keadaan Gil dulu, ya."

Dan dengan itu, Antonio melayang ke atas. Seluruh atom di tubuhnya seakan-akan terurai seluruhnya, memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menembus langit-langit padat setebal beberapa inci. Kakinya yang telanjang melesap masuk ke dalam langit-langit, dan sedetik kemudian, sudah tak ada lagi Antonio dalam ruangan itu.

Sampai sekarang, Alfred masih tetap saja terkesima melihat cara Antonio menembus tembok dengan mudahnya seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia _ingin _melakukannya.

Tapi apalah Alfred tapi seorang manusia? Yah, bukan manusia biasa, tentu. Dia sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang _spesial_. Kemampuannya dalam hal-hal supernatural, maksudnya. Matthew selalu mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Tapi paling tidak, dia bukan seorang hantu ataupun fantom seperti Antonio. Dan Alfred tidak mau menjadi keduanya kalau ia mati. Seseorang yang meninggal jiwanya akan langsung dijemput entah ke mana oleh para Iblis (atau Malaikat). Hantu juga fantom sebenarnya adalah jiwa-jiwa yang tidak tenang—para mereka yang masih memiliki keterikatan dengan sesuatu di dunia fana ini. Dan memang, khusus untuk para hantu maupun fantom, Malaikat maupun Iblis pun takkan mengangkat jari sedikitpun untuk memaksa mereka masuk ke dalam Surga ataupun Neraka jikalau seluruh urusan dunia fana belum terselesaikan.

Ini sebenarnya adalah rahasia perusahaan, tapi dulu -di sebuah tahun dimana nenek moyangmu bahkan belum berbentuk janin- kedua sisi pernah memaksakan para jiwa yang tak tenang untuk segera naik atau turun ke masing-masing Surga dan Neraka. Hasilnya lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia perusahaan.

Alfred menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, melirik ke arah pigura foto kecil yang ada di sebelahnya. Sebuah foto yang dijepret kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, bergambar Gilbert yang diapit oleh Alfred yang tengah melemparkan tanda _peace _dan Ludwig yang dalam momen yang langka ini tengah tersenyum. Di sebelah dirinya ada sekelebat asap putih hampir tak terlihat yang wujud nyatanya tak tertangkap oleh kamera—Antonio. Fantom itu masih tertawa setiap kali ia melihat foto ini.

Tawanya itu terkadang membuatnya tak nyaman. Karena Alfred mengerti, di balik tawa bebas dan senyum penuh pengertian milik Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu –sang fantom Biro Jasa Beilschmidt-, ada seorang hantu yang jiwanya tak tenang.

Suara telepon yang berdering di telinganya mengejutkannya, dan sekali lagi, Alfred melompat dari tempatnya duduk. Antonio sudah tak lagi dipikirkannya. Ia kalut untuk sesaat, mencoba mencari sumber suara menyebalkan yang telah membangunkannya itu, hingga pada saat akhir-akhir sang pemanggil rasa-rasanya sudah akan menutup gagang telepon, akhirnya Alfred menemukannya juga, duduk dengan manis di atas meja kerja yang tadi ditidurinya.

Alfred segera mengangkat gagang telepon, lalu berteriak kepada si pemanggil dengan suara selantang terompet sangkakala dunia yang tengah ditiup:

"Selamat siang! Anda telah menelpon Biro Jasa Beilschmidt, Pemburu Hantu Ekstra-Ordinaire! Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"…_Ini Tuan Alfred F. Jones?"_ Jawab suara pelan dari ujung telepon._ "Selamat siang. Nama saya Kiku Honda."_

Dan di sinilah cerita ini benar-benar bermula…

_~to be continued_

* * *

><p>AN: Yup, jumpa lagi dengan saia di chapter kedua fanfic ini. Saia akan maju sekarang dan bilang bahwa, uuh, Arc ini sistemnya agak mirip dengan _Supernatural_, ya. (Ta-tapi suer! Saia nggak tahu menahu tentang _Supernatural _selain menonton Season 1-nya yang ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun tipi nasional kita. Oleh karena itu saia nggak menyebutkannya di list inspirasi di prolog kemaren. Saia aja belum pernah liat secara pribadi kegantengan mbah Castiel kea gimana #ngaco) Paling hanya untuk Arc pertama dan kedua aja sih. Arc ketiga harapnya sudah bisa langsung ke masalah Malaikat dan Iblis-Iblisan. Entah berubah ato nggak #mojok

Anyway, tolong jangan percaya dengan fakta hantu/fantom yang saia sebutkan di atas. It's pure m8de-ups, all of the facts. All of them #referensingaco. Lalu, nama 'Foster' dari Alfred F. Jones itu sebenarnya belum di-ofisialkan oleh mbah Hima sih. Dari beberapa nama (macam Foster, Franklin, dan dua lagi saia lupa) yang disebutkan oleh mbah Hima di blog-nya, saia pilih Foster karena itu yang paling ganteng (?)

Okeh, saia rambling lagi. Hendak memberikan sedikit saran, kritik, ataupun fangirling-an semata? Semuanya bakal saia terima dengan sangat, _sangat_, _**sangat**_ senang hati! Jadi, jangan lupa untuk ngeklik tombol yang ada di bawah dan menulis di kotak review sesuai keinginan hati ;) /ngiklan Sampai jumpa di chapter kedua dari arc pertama, _Buzzing Mansion_! Arrivederci~! #ngedip


	3. 1: Oriental Scarlet Palace

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers ©_ Himaruya Hidekaz. Seluruh makhluk supernatural yang disebutkan di sini © kebudayaan yang membuat mereka.

Inspiration: Neil Gaiman dan Shin Megami Tensei. Mari kita colong angka dari matematika dan menyebutkan adanya kesamaan kira-kira 30% dari dua sumber yang ada di atas.

Warning: Penggunaan kata, etimologi, dan deskripsi Surga dan Neraka yang sangat liberal; Malaikat dan Iblis juga beberapa hantu penasaran maupun makhluk tak berkategori lainnya yang namanya dituangkan secara gamblang di sini dan di sana. Bagi yang anti dengan hal seperti itu, saia sarankan untuk segera mengklik tombol _back _sekarang juga.

* * *

><p><em>Kiku, the Queer Emperor:<em>

_~Oriental Scarlet Palace_

Seumur hidup Alfred baru satu kali yang namanya naik mobil legendaris Rolls Royce.

Dia sedang menikmatinya sekarang.

"Ya ampun! Gilbo! Kau harus lihat ini! Lihat, lihat! Ada minuman _beralkohol_ di ember! Anggur putih!"

"_Awesome_! Alf, buka buka buka! Hoii, orang tidak _awesome_! Gelasnya di mana?"

Sang supir yang tengah mengendarai mobil hitam mengkilat dengan kaca film berkadar seratus persen itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengarahkan salah satu telunjuknya ke sebuah kompartemen yang ada di bawah jok. Senyum tak tulusnya berkedut ketika ia melihat dua dari tiga tamunya itu tak mempedulikan _corkscrew _yang ada di sebelah ember, tengah membuka sumbat botol dengan cara yang begitu tradisional (dengan tangan, maksudnya). _Orang tak beradab_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ludwig mencubit paha Gilbert dan Alfred masing-masing. Gilbert mengembik mirip kambing dan menjatuhkan botol anggur itu kembali di embernya.

"Maaf, ya," ujar Ludwig dengan muka masam kepada supir. "Mereka orang barbar. Jangan dipikirkan."

Si supir mengangguk dan mengfokuskan kembali mengendarakan Rolls Royce itu ke tempat tujuan mereka, mengabaikan rengekan salah satu tamunya yang berbisik, "West~!"

"Gilbert, Alfred. Kalian ini bikin malu. Diamlah sedikit."

Alfred dan Gilbert memajukan kedua mulut mereka dengan kesal. Mereka berpikir tentang hal yang sama: sudah jelas-jelas sang pemilik tidak akan meninggalkan minuman mahal seperti itu di dalam mobil jikalau ia tidak menginginkan para tamunya untuk tidak meminumnya. Dan memang sebenarnya minuman itu ditinggalkan agar membuat mereka mabuk—siapa yang tidak suka melihat orang mabuk? Terkadang ketololan orang saat tercemar alkohol adalah pemandangan terbaik—tapi, yah, sudahlah.

Alfred berpikir tentang seberapa banyak harta yang dimiliki oleh sang pemilik mobil sekaligus klien mereka kali ini—seseorang yang mengaku bernama Kiku Honda—nama yang cukup bagus, jika kau tanya pendapatku.

Permintaan itu datang begitu saja dalam percakapan telepon pada suatu hari yang panas terik, ketika Alfred tengah berada sendirian di dalam kantor Gilbert. Sebuah kasus yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat aneh, murung Alfred, mengingat akan informasi yang telah diberikan oleh kliennya. Sang klien bahkan mengaku sampai jauh-jauh harus menyewa pemburu hantu ke luar kota dikarenakan ketiadaan servis semacam ini di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Sungguh kasus ini telah membuat hati kliennya lelah. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan menanggung seluruh biaya transportasi dan juga akomodasi. Makan juga akan disiapkan, dan terlebih ia menawarkan sejumlah uang kompensasi yang cukup menggiurkan. Mengingat bahwa dalam dua bulan terakhir ini mereka belum mendapat satupun kasus, Gilbert langsung mengiyakan permintaan itu begitu Alfred memberitahunya.

"Tapi bukan karena uang juga aku menerimanya," kata Gilbert, yang sudah menerima laporan lengkap tentang kasus itu yang dikirimkan lewat faksimil setelah ia mengiyakannya. "Ini jelas-jelas bukan ulah hantu ataupun fantom iseng."

Sang fantom Antonio mengambang di sebelah pundak lelaki pemilik biro jasa. Ia mencuri pandang sedikit informasi yang ada pada laporan yang dipegang di tangan Gilbert dengan mata hijau yang disipitkan.

"Dua orang pembantu ditemukan meninggal pada hari yang berbeda. Mayat tergeletak di tengah-tengah kamar dengan bau busuk menyengat, penuh dengan serangga yang mengerubungi. Terutama lalat. Dan belalang," Antonio meringkas isi laporan itu dengan sedikit bergumam. Ia melayang ke arah jendela dan melirik tanpa tujuan ke arah bola matahari yang terbakar di langit biru. Tetapi matanya menerawang jauh, tengah menilik masa depan, atau mungkin juga tengah mengintip masa lalu. "Hantu biasa tidak akan punya kemampuan sekuat itu. Dan fantom biasanya tidak akan sampai hati membunuh manusia." Lalu fantom itu tertawa agak bejat. "Setidaknya sih, aku nggak. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Berarti ini ulah iblis," kata Alfred datar, tetapi mata birunya penuh dengan amarah. "Kasihan sekali orang-orang itu."

"Jangan langsung membuat konklusi yang aneh-aneh, Alfred," sergah Gilbert sembari meletakkan laporan itu di atas meja. "Peraturan nomor satu dalam pekerjaan detektif: tersangka pertama adalah _inosen_! Begitu juga dengan konklusi pertama. Bisa saja ini hanyalah kecelakaan fenomenal alam biasa, walaupun kasus ini _terlalu_ tidak biasa untuk dibilang sebagai biasa. Yah, pokoknya, apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengecek TKP saja."

Mereka berangkat pada hari berikutnya (yang adalah hari ini pada waktu mereka) dengan mengajak Ludwig, adik Gilbert, dan meninggalkan Antonio untuk menjaga kantor sendirian. Fantom itu memang cukup jarang ikut pergi dalam investigas kasus seperti ini. _"Agak mengganggu klien,"_ Gilbert beralasan.

Entah oleh sebab apa, Alfred yakin bahwa ini adalah ulah makhluk supernatural, apapun jenisnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan _kenapa_, tapi ia yakin, pada kasus ini akan terjadi _apa-apa_. Dan _apa-apa _itu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik.

Ada firasat buruk terbenam di hatinya dalam-dalam.

Suara es batu yang meloncat-loncat di dalam ember _wine _mengagetkannya. Alfred membelalakkan matanya dan melihat ternyata mobil telah berhenti di suatu tempat entah di mana. Secara insting, tangannya naik ke atas untuk menghapus air liur yang menetes di dagunya; melamun memang hanyalah selangkah kurang dari buaian tidur. Di sebelahnya, terlihat Ludwig tengah membangunkan Gilbert. Dia pasti jatuh tertidur suatu saat dalam perjalanan. Alfred tidak yakin Ludwig tidur. Lelaki berotot itu jarang sekali tidur kecuali pada jadwal yang telah ditentukan.

Pintu mobil Rolls Royce itu terbuka dan Gilbert memilih waktu itu untuk terbangun dengan dengkingan kecil, tanda tak rela dibangunkan dari apapun mimpi yang tengah ia alami. Supir yang telah mengendarakan mobil itu telah berdiri di luar sana, membukakan pintu dengan senyum yang tak tulus menghiasi wajahnya yang kotak.

"Tuan-Tuan," kata sang supir kepada tiga orang tamunya. "Kita sudah sampai di kediaman Tuan Wang."

Supir itu menggeser badannya ke samping, mempersilakan ketiga tamunya untuk berjalan keluar. Alfred berada paling dekat dengan pintu, sehingga ialah yang pertama kali menyusup keluar. Ia langsung terkejut menghadapi pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Pekarangan itu luas. _Sangat _luas. Dari tempatnya berdiri di luar tembok pekarangan rumah itu (yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai _mansion_), Alfred bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung dindingnya yang terbuat dari batu pualam halus warna abu-abu. Pekarangan itu persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam film-film buatan Hong Kong—sebuah rumah besar tersohor, berdiri kokoh di salah satu daerah perkampungan warga Cina yang penuh dengan detail intrinsik kebudayaan Asia yang kental. Sebuah pohon kesepian bercabang panjang yang juga cukup rindang, lampu taman berbentuk lampion oriental warna merah, kolam ikan koi yang asri di sebelah kiri, sebuah sungai kecil bersisi rumput berjembatan batu kali warna hitam—semuanya lengkap ada di tempat ini. Seakan-akan hanya dalam perjalanan selama lima jam berpindah negara bagian, Alfred sudah sampai di kontinen lain yang terkesan lebih magis, fantastis.

"…Kita serius masih ada di Amerika? _Really_? _Really_?" tanya Alfred terkagum-kagum. Gilbert mendengus menahan tawa di sebelahnya. "Jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu, Jones. Nanti matamu bisa keluar, loh."

Bahkan candaan-setengah-ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Gilbert tak diindahkan oleh lelaki yang sudah begitu terpesona terhadap rumah yang tampak asing bagi dirinya—lihatlah, saudara-saudara: bagaimana kedua mata biru seorang Alfred Foster Jones membelalak penuh kagum; begitu indah refleksinya dan lebar sekali membukanya! "Ta-tapi ini hebat sekali, Gilbo! Keren sekali… Seumur-umur aku nggak pernah melihat rumah—apartemen—_mansion—istana_ sehebat dan seluas ini!"

Ludwig maju ke sebelah Alfred dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada pundak lelaki Amerika itu sembari tersenyum tipis, agak geli melihat tingkah lakunya. "Ayo, Alfred. Sudahi acara kagum-kagumnya. Tuan Honda sudah menunggu kita."

"Tapi, Ludwig… _Lihat apa yang ada di depan kita_!"

Ludwig mendorong Alfred maju ke depan, tak mengindahkan kicauannya yang telah terpesona.

Dan jangan tanya akan pintu yang berada di ujung taman (yang tampaknya jauh lebih luas daripada luas kantor tiga lantai mereka digabung). Pintu yang lebih tepatnya disebut _gerbang batara, _berkayu besar-besar dan coklat-coklat yang terlihat sangat majestik dan pas menempel pada dinding, begitu mempersilakan para tamu beruntung yang diundang masuk ke dalam.

Mereka disambut oleh sejejeran pelayan yang semuanya mengenakan pakaian tradisional kebudayaan Asia. Mungkin Cina. Jepang. Bisa saja Korea ataupun Vietnam. Alfred tidak terlalu tertarik dengan budaya selain Amerika. Tapi dia _tertarik _dengan para pelayan yang menyambut mereka ini. Tapi tentu saja, Ludwig sudah menyikut rusuknya sebelum ia sempat melakukan penyerangan khas lelaki hidung belang. Alfred menggerutu akan diri Ludwig yang amat sangat _killjoy_.

Oleh para pelayan yang sedap dipandang mata itu (perlukah saya mendeskripsikan wajah mereka yang cantik-cantik? Saya rasa Anda hanya harus membayangkan artis tercantik yang ada di otak Anda semua dan memanifestasikannya pada wajah para figur-figur tambahan yang tidak penting ini). Mereka diantar ke sebuah ruangan setelah berjalan entah beberapa _mil_ (_Oh ya ampun, tempat ini begitu luas_! Piker Alfred dengan keceriaan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan permen lollipop rasa kesukaannya), lalu ditinggalkan bertiga di sana.

Dari sebuah pintu geser yang ada di ujung ruangan, datanglah seorang lelaki berambut hitam berperawakan ceria dengan senyum menempati wajahnya yang agak bulat dan berwarna kuning langsat. Ia tengah memakai sebuah baju tradisional yang saya dengar bernama hanbok (tentu saja tiga orang ini tidak mengetahuinya). Lelaki berbaju hanbok itu datang mendekati mereka. Meski berpenampilan agak urakan (dan, kubilang saja, dia _memang _urakan), ia membungkuk sopan. Mau tak mau, tiga orang itu juga ikut membungkuk meski agak kagok. Ludwig yang bicara pertama kali, setelah diselimuti oleh kesunyian yang sama kekagokkannya.

"Tuan Honda?"

"Honda?" Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Kemudian mulutnya membentuk 'o' bulat setelah realisasi mengunjungi otaknya. "Oooo. Maksudmu Bos, 'kan? Kalian pasti bertanya tentang Kiku, iya, 'kan? Aku bukan Kiku, aku ini Yoong So, da ze. Namaku Yoong So! Kalian sudah tahu namaku Yoong So? Bagus. Dan Bos… Dia masih bersama dengan Ne-err, Lars. Jadi ia menyuruhku menyambut kalian, da ze! Sebagai penggantinya! Namaku Yoong So! Kalian sudah ingat? Bagus, da ze!"

Gilbert menurunkan satu alisnya, agak sedikit bingung dengan lelaki yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Yoong So ini. Ia berpikir, anak ini umurnya tidak lebih dari seorang remaja baru dewasa. Ia sampai pada konklusi bahwa Yoong So ini adalah adik dari Kiku. Di satu sisi, Alfred agak kebingungan mengapa –setelah sampai pada konklusi yang sama dengan Gilbert- Yoong So tidak memanggil Kiku sebagai 'Kakak'. Alfred dengar kebudayaan Asia itu sangat menjunjung tinggi etika hormat kepada yang lebih tua.

Kembali ke jalur pikiran Gilbert, pada saat ini ada satu lagi nama yang membuatnya makin pusing kepala…

"Heii, Bocah. Wang itu siapa?"

Dan giliran alis Yoong So yang berkedut, agak merasa terhina dengan panggilan 'Bocah' yang dikatakan oleh Gilbert. Ludwig berdecak menanggapi sambutan kakaknya itu yang kasar. Dan Alfred bahkan bisa melihat mata Yoong So berubah menjadi merah untuk sesaat. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Yoong So cukup puas berkata, "Wang itu ayahku. Yao Wang. Dia sedang sedang…_sakit _sekarang. Sejak tiba-tiba di rumah ini ada pembunuhan, da ze. Jadi Bos Kiku yang menggantikannya menjadi kepala keluarga, untuk sementara. Sampai ayah sembuh. Dan bisakah kau tidak panggil aku 'Bocah'? Aku nggak suka."

Gilbert mengedikkan pundaknya, dan Alfred mengangguk-angguk mengerti sembari mencatat informasi baru ini di dalam buku catatan imajiner yang ada di kepalanya. Ia berpikir sebentar tentang hal ini: tentang hantu gentayangan yang mungkin saja menaruh kutukan di rumah ini, atau tentang Iblis sang penunggu rumah yang terlihat cukup tua ini. Hilang di dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk beberapa lama, Alfred memutuskan bahwa seseorang tidak bisa memecahkan masalah dengan perut lapar. Jadi ia mengambil hamburger dari dalam jaketnya.

Saya tidak bohong. Dia menyimpan hamburger itu di dalam jaketnya.

Hamburger yang kemungkinan besar sudah tergencet oleh tubuhnya dan massa jaketnya. Yang lemaknya keluar dalam aliran warna kuning bergelembung yang kemudian pecah dan terasa lengket di tangan.

Hamburger.

Saya masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana mungkin orang-orang Amerika menyukai makanan berkolesterol tinggi (yang juga tidak enak) seperti itu.

"A-Alfred!"

"Apa? Aku lapar!" kata Alfred kepada Ludwig dengan mulut penuh. Ludwig sudah dalam tujuan akan menggampar muka Alfred sekarang juga, kalau saja Yoong So tidak menanggapi racauan Alfred dengan entusias kelaparan yang sama besarnya pula.

"Kalian lapar, da ze?" tanya Yoong So. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti anak-anak, hilang sudah bekas kemarahan yang tadi mampir di wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga lapar. Kelaparan berasal dariku, da ze! Ini sudah larut—kalian pasti capek berkendara dari tempat sejauh itu sampai sini! Kalian mau mandi dulu? Ah, jangan, deh. Ayo kita makan malam sekarang saja; ini sudah waktunya makan, dan Kiku akan ngamuk besar kalau waktu makan malamnya terlambat, da ze! Tahu nggak, kalau dia nggak makan tepat waktu, magnya kambuh loh, da ze! Eeh, tapi jangan bilang-bilang aku mengatakan ini pada kalian. Ayo kita makan!"

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot Tuan Yoo-,"

"Ayo! Ayo kita makan! Aku dengar sushi itu enak! Kalian ada sushi?" sewot Gilbert sambil berjalan maju, menepok punggung Yoong So dengan tangannya yang besar. Hilang sudah kekagokan antara seorang tamu asing dengan tuan rumahnya yang agak urakan. Alfred mencomot sebagian dari hamburgernya lagi dengan mulutnya, sebelum berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua dengan entusias yang sama besar, menanyakan tentang kimchi dan bulgogi. Yoong So tampak senang menanggapi pertanyaan dari Alfred, lalu mereka tertawa bertiga. Hal ini membuat Ludwig kewalahan, dan akhirnya lelaki Jerman berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, sebelum bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan di mana letak toilet.

Sementara itu, Alfred dan Gilbert, dituntun oleh Yoong So yang memimpin di depan, setelah berkelana di dalam labirin koridor kayu yang berkelak-kelok, menemukan diri mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sama megahnya dengan ruangan pertama yang mereka masuki. Ubin berbentuk kotak besar berwarna hijau yang bernama tatami tertanam sebagai alas ruangan, dan di tengah-tengahnya ada sebuah meja persegi panjang kayu yang cukup besar dan cukup ceper. Tersebar dalam barisan yang teratur di sisi-sisi meja itu adalah _cushion _berwarna ungu yang tampak kempes, mengindikasikan bahwa _cushion_ itu telah banyak dipantati orang sebelumnya. Mungkin yang agak sedikit tidak pantas adalah banyaknya lukisan _Western _populer yang terpajang di dinding, macam White Angel, Mona Lisa, dan Cornfield With Crows. Alfred merasa lukisan-lukisan itu tidak cocok dengan suasana rumah Oriental seperti ini. Tapi apalah—sesuai dengan preferensi masing-masing, iya tidak?

"Silakan duduk, da ze. Makanan sebentar lagi datang."

Alfred dan Gilbert menempatkan diri mereka di dua _cushion_, tepat bersebelahan dengan satu sama lain. Yoong So keluar melalui pintu yang mereka masuki tadi, lalu kembali masuk menuntun Ludwig. Ia menempatkan Ludwig di sebelah Gilbert, kemudian duduk di _cushion _seberang mereka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali empat orang itu, dan beberapa pelayan yang kalang kabut ke kiri dan ke kanan menghantarkan sajian makan malam. Tak lama sampai beberapa hidangan yang membuat air liur Alfred menetes siap dan terpampangn di hadapan mereka.

Begitu pula dengan sang pemilik rumah, karena beberapa menit kemudian, muncullah sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki dari pintu di ujung sana.

Perempuannya memakai qi pao berwarna merah muda yang jatuh sampai ke kakinya. Wajahnya bulat dan, sama seperti Yoong So, kulitnya kuning langsat. Rambutnya panjang dan hitam, dengan sebuah rambut kecil lainnya mencolok sendiri di sampingnya, seakan-akan tidak bisa tersisir dengan rapi. Perempuan itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, kalau-kalau Alfred tidak sadar akan kedua iris matanya yang berwarna seperti lubang hitam; datar dan tak bernyawa.

Tapi yang mungkin terlihat paling menarik, di mata Alfred –tentu, ini bukan dari observasi saya—saya hanyalah seseorang yang netral-, adalah lelakinya sendiri. Rambutnya hitam, matanya hitam, dan ia memakai kimono warna hitam. Jalannya berwibawa meski memakai baju yang Alfred pikir terlihat seperti rok itu. Terlebih, kulitnya putih, jauh lebih putih daripada warna kulit dari Yoong So maupun wanita yang ada di sebelahnya,membuatnya begitu mencolok dalam kekontrasan garmen kehitaman itu. Ia hampir-hampir seperti mayat, kalau saja bukan karena senyum simpul yang menghiasi bibirnya yang merah bagaikan apel beracun dari dongeng _Snow White_.

Pasangan berjalan dengan aura kegagahan yang penuh kehormatan, lalu duduk di ujung meja, bersebelahan. Yang lelaki menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menumpu dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Alfred menatap lekat-lekat ke matanya. Mereka bertemu pandang. Senyum lelaki itu melebar.

"Selamat malam, tiga tamu kita yang ada di sana." Ia ganti melirik Gilbert dan Ludwig. Ludwig seketika menunduk—Gilbert dan Alfred buru-buru mengikuti gerakannya. Lelaki itu tertawa, Yoong So tersenyum, sedangkan wanita yang ada di sebelah lelaki itu tetap diam. Mereka jelas terlalu sering menonton film Hollywood tentang samurai ataupun kerajaan feudal Jepang.

"Nama saya Kiku Honda," katanya memulai. "Di sebelah saya, ada Mei-Mei Wang, tunangan saya."

"Dan aku Yoong So!" teriak Yoong So lagi, tiba-tiba berdiri, seakan-akan dia belum pernah mengenalkan dirinya sebelumnya. "Aku ini-,"

"-adik saya yang cukup hiperaktif. Terimakasih, Yoong So. Kau boleh duduk."

Alfred dan Gibert terkikik pelan melihat wajah sedih Yoong So ketika ia duduk kembali. Tapi tetap, dari ekor matanya, Alfred lebih penasaran kepada wanita yang bernama Mei-Mei Wang. Dia tetap tak bereaksi, seperti mayat. _Mungkin dia benar-benar mayat_, pikir Alfred sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengutuk ketidakberadaan Antonio di sini. Sebagai hantu, tentu saja dia bisa menyebutkan dengan akurat apakah orang itu sudah mati atau belum. Entah kenapa, Gilbert sering melarang Antonio untuk ikut dalam ekspedisi kasus ini. Dan yang lebih membingungkannya lagi, Antonio menurut. Lelaki Spanyol itu tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa menuruti kata-kata orang. _Mungkin ia disegel_, pikirnya. Secara pribadi, Alfred tidak terlalu memikirkannya lamat-lamat.

"Mungkin Yoong So telah bercerita kepada Anda dahulu," lanjut Kiku. "Pemilik rumah ini yang sebenarnya adalah Yao Wang, ayah saya. Dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan bisa menemui anda bertiga, jadi atas namanya, saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Ludwig berdeham. Lelaki itu berkata bahwa hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang harus disayangkan, kemudian dia mulai berkata-kata: "Selamat malam padamu pula, Tuan Honda. Nama saya Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ini kakak saya, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Dia adalah ketua dari tim ini. Di sebelahnya lagi ada asisten kakak saya, Alfred F. Jones."

"Meski aku ini hanya asisten, jangan sungkan-sungkan minta bantuanku, ya! Aku ini lebih jago daripada mereka berdua!" semprot Alfred sembari mengacungkan satu jempolnya. Kiku tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat tangan Ludwig mencubit punggung lelaki Amerika itu.

"Tolong abaikan dia. Anda akan menyesal kalau minta bantuannya terlebih dahulu. Jikalau ada masalah, _mohon sekali_ mengontak saya atau Gilbert terlebih dahulu," sebut Ludwig tanpa perasaan, yang langsung dijawab dengan erangan kesal Alfred ("Heii, aku ini jauh lebih kuat daripada kalian berdua, ya!"). Kiku mengangguk, seakan-akan tak bermasalah dengan kejadian ini oleh karena senyum yang tetap menempel di bibirnya. Yoong So yang duduk di seberang mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari tersenyum. Mata hitamnya berkilat merah dengan nakal.

"Pokoknya, Anda memanggil kami ke sini untuk menyelesaikan kasus 'aneh' yang terjadi di rumah ini," lanjut Ludwig. "Tentang, maaf, pelayan Anda yang tiba-tiba saja…meninggal dengan mengenaskan."

Alfred melihat kliennya mengangguk, tetapi senyum simpul itu masih tertanam di wajahnya. Alfred melirik ke arah Mei-Mei, yang terlihat sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Mata wanita yang tampak seperti lubang hitam itu melirik dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah Yoong So, yang mengedipkan mata ke arahnya sambil melemparkan senyum jauh.

"Ya, itu adalah kejadian yang begitu menyesalkan kami," kata kliennya. "Sudahkah saya sebutkan bahwa ada dua pelayan saya yang meninggal? Yah, begitu korban pertama muncul dengan kondisi seperti _itu_, saya sudah langsung memanggil onmyodo. Saya percaya dengan hal supernatural, dan saya yakin bahwa hal ini bukanlah kejadian yang biasa."

"Tidak berhasil, 'kan?" sebut Gilbert datar. Bukan meremehkan; sekedar menyebutkan fakta. "Kalau tidak kau tidak akan memanggil kami."

Kiku mengangguk lagi. "Awalnya, saya pikir dia telah berhasil menyucikan rumah ini. Malahan, korban kedua malah muncul. Saya tak habis pikir, muncul dengan kondisi yang sama—dia baik-baik saja pada malam sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba saja pada pagi harinya dia muncul seperti itu… Rumah ini jadi penuh kegelisahan. Sudah banyak staf saya yang mengundurkan diri. Malahan, ayah saya jadi tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia depresi berat—yakin bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang salah di mata para leluhur. Padahal, saya yakin itu bukan salahnya. Mungkin ada pihak ketiga yang mau mengganggu ayah saya, sehingga ia berkehendak mengirimkan roh jahat ke sini—yang sudah dilakukannya, tentu.

"Maka itu, saya minta tolong kepada Anda bertiga." Alfred melihatnya menunduk kecil, sehingga poninya yang juga berwarna hitam menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Tuan Alfred, Tuan Gilbert, dan Tuan Ludwig. Saya mohon dengan sangat untuk mengusir roh jahat itu jauh-jauh dari rumah ini, sehingga, sekali lagi, kedamaian akan kembali ada di rumah ini."

Mereka terdiam, tak bisa menjawab. Lalu ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh keheningan yang menyesakkan. Gilbert melirik ke arah Ludwig, dan Ludwig melirik balik. Alfred tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya, melihat bulir-bulir keringat menuruni dahinya seperti banjir air. Kiku tidak juga menaikkan mukanya, dan Yoong So, yang duduk tepat di seberang Alfred, tampak tengah menunggu jawaban dengan muka bosan. Sebelah wajahnya ditumpu oleh tangannya yang kiri, dan tangannya yang kanan beristirahat di atas meja, mengetuk-ngetuk bilah kayu coklat itu dengan kedua jarinya.

'_Butz, butz, butz,' _begitu bunyinya di telinga Alfred. Kain warna putih dari baju hanbok yang dipakainya terus menampar meja, mengalahkan suara _'tap, tap, tap,'_ dari jari-jarinya yang terus mengetuk. _'Butz, butz, butz.'_

Dan _akhirnya_, ada seseorang yang berani memecah keheningan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilbert Beilschmidt?

"Baiklah," kata lelaki bermata merah itu. Matanya berkilat puas. "Kami terima tawaranmu, Tuan Muda Honda. Masalah bayaran bisa kita urus nanti. Bisakah kita makan dulu?"

Kiku terkesiap saat ia mengembalikan posisi kepalanya di tempatnya semula. "Oh! _Arigato. _Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak, Beilschmidt-san!" Wajahnya nampak begitu lega. "Ya ampun, begitu bodohnya saya. Sungguh tidak sopan saya berbicara tentang kerja pada saat-saat seperti ini. Ya, ya, silakan—makanlah sepuas-puasnya! Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Dan dengan perkataan itulah, Gilbert dan Alfred langsung menyerbu makanan yang telah ditata rapi di atas meja. Ludwig –yang selalu menjadi orang yang sensibel- mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kliennya atas pemandangan agak biadab yang diperlihatkan oleh kedua lelaki kurang beradab itu. Tentu saja sang pemilik tuan rumah tidak terlalu memusingkannya, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terbiasa melihat adiknya –Yoong So- makan seperti itu. Dan melihat tingkah laku lelaki yang dibicarakan yang berbicara keras-keras sambil menggoyang-goyangkan paha ayam, Alfred memutuskan bahwa hal ini memang benar. Ia suka berbicara dengan Yoong So, dan meski ada insiden kecil pada awal-awal masuknya mereka bertiga ke dalam _mansion_, tampaknya Yoong So pun tak terlalu bermasalah dengan Gilbert. Mereka bertiga berbicara sampai puas pada saat acara makan malam itu, seakan-akan mereka adalah teman lama yang baru saja bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama.

Bagi saya itu ironis, oleh karena sebuah alasan yang, untuk saat ini, akan saya simpan pada lain waktu.

Dan di tengah pembicaraan mengasyikkan entah apa yang ia bicarakan bersama dengan Yoong So dan juga Gilbert, Alfred tetap tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada diri Mei-Mei Wang. Yang ia pikir sebelumnya mirip mayat.

Wanita itu tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Sungguh ironis.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan selesai, mereka langsung diantar ke tempat kerja milik Kiku Honda, yang tempatnya lebih terpelosok di <em>mansion <em>besar ini.

"Beilschmidt-san. Silakan. Ini foto dari kedua staf saya yang jadi korban," sebut Kiku sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang beberapa lembar foto. Sebelum Gilbert dapat menerimanya, pemilik rumah itu mengingatkan, "Hanya untuk yang perutnya kuat."

Gilbert mendengus, agak meremehkan. "Heh. Ini pekerjaan saya sejak lama, Tuan Honda. Kalau perut saya tidak kuat melihat hal yang menjijikkan, saya mah, tak dapat pekerjaan, atuh."

Kiku tersenyum agak sedikit bersalah ketika Gilbert mencabut lembaran foto itu dari tangannya. Mata merahnya membelalak untuk sesaat begitu ia berpandang-pandangan dengan tubuh yang ada di dalam foto. Penasaran, Ludwig dan Alfred melirik dari balik pundaknya.

Dan memang kedua tubuh yang ada di dalam foto itu tampak sangat _mengenaskan_. Mayatnya terbujur kaku di atas lantai marmer, dengan mulut melongo lebar dan mata membelalak besar, mungkin. Mungkin, tanya Anda? Itu karena Alfred tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya dengan jelas, tertutup oleh ratusan (mungkin ribuan) nyamuk, lalat dan serangga-serangga lainnya yang tampaknya juga mengerubungi sekujur tubuh kedua orang malang itu. Ada beberapa kecoa yang tengah memanjat keluar dari dalam lubang mulut dan telinganya, kalau saja figur mereka tidak diabadikan di dalam foto yang tak mampu bergerak.

Alfred merasa mual. Dia merasa seluruh makan malam enak yang telah dimakannya tadi akan keluar sekarang.

"Baiklah," komentar Gilbert, setelah beberapa menit memandangi foto itu dalam diam. "Hal ini menjijikkan."

"Observasi yang bagus, Sherlock," gurau Alfred sambil tertawa tak nyaman. Sebenarnya, ia hanya bergurau agar dirinya tak memuntahkan isi perutnya secara tidak hormat di depan kliennya.

"Apa ada kesamaan dari kedua korban ini?" tanya Ludwig kepada Kiku, yang kemudian dijawab oleh sebuah gelengan lemah.

"Selain mereka sama-sama wanita, tidak ada lagi. Salah satunya, yang ini," ia menunjuk ke salah satu foto yang ada. "Ia berasal dari Jepang, dari Kyoto. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah orang Amerika asli. Sakura—maksud saya, staf saya yang orang Jepang—berumur kurang lebih empat puluh tahun, sedangkan Keshia baru berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Sakura juga orangnya cukup ceria, berbeda dengan Keshia yang cukup pendiam. Sakura-san adalah kepala pelayan bagian dapur, sedangkan Keshia-san masih pelayan baru—masuk ke sini kira-kira baru tiga bulan yang lalu. Intinya, mereka benar-benar berbeda."

Ludwig mengerutkan kening. Satu tangannya yang berlilit kaus tangan warna hitam dibawanya menutupi mulutnya. Itu adalah gerak-gerik yang sering dilakukannya jika ia tengah berpikir.

"Ada gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan kedua korban beberapa hari sebelum mereka meninggal?" Giliran Gilbert yang bertanya.

"Oh." Tampaknya sesuatu telah diingat oleh otak Kiku—_Sudah jadi pelupa? Heh, dia tidak terlihat sebagai orang yang terlalu tua_, pikir Alfred sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Saya lupa menyebutkan hal ini di faksimil yang saya kirimkan. Tolong maafkan saya. Saya tidak melihatnya sendiri, tapi kata staf-staf saya yang lain, mereka bergelagat _aneh_ beberapa hari sebelum mereka meninggal. Terkadang mereka sering menatap kosong ke arah dinding. Mereka tidak bangun sepagi biasanya, dan katanya, mereka sering berteriak-teriak dalam tidur, membangunkan staf-staf saya yang lain. Mimpi buruk. Dan pada malam-malam tertentu, mereka berjalan dalam tidur. Mereka tidak pernah berlagak seperti itu sebelumnya."

Gilbert mengangguk, sedangkan Ludwig tetap berpikir di tempatnya berdiri. Alfred juga diam, untuk kali ini. Dia tidak terlalu paham dengan masalah-masalah seperti ini. Jujur saja, banyak pengetahuan yang ia ketahui yang tidak diketahui oleh orang awam lainnya yang pada kenyataannya hanyalah pengetahuan _dasar_. Perbedaan hantu dan fantom—kekuatan Iblis dan apa yang dapat mereka lakukan—ritual pemanggilan makhluk; itu adalah hal-hal dasar yang wajib diketahui siapapun yang berkelut dalam bidang ini.

Oh, dan Malaikat. Alfred tahu tentang Malaikat. Dia lebih tertarik dengan Malaikat lebih daripada makhluk supernatural manapun. Meski tak pernah dapat menyempatkan waktu untuk belajar lebih banyak tentang Malaikat (baca: malas), Alfred ingin sekali suatu saat dapat mengerti tentang selak-beluk Malaikat seluruhnya.

Tapi tentu saja, pengertiannya terhadap gerak-gerik hantu, fantom, Iblis dan sebagainya membuat Alfred berpikir. Gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua staf itu lebih mirip dihantui daripada gejala keberadaan Iblis. Begini; hantu itu _suka_ pamer, karena mereka ingin eksistensi mereka disadari oleh para manusia yang ada di dekat mereka, karena itu mereka membuat keributan sebesar mungkin yang bisa mereka lakukan agar para manusia sadar bahwa mereka ini masih hidup (masih ingatkah kalian bahwa hantu itu tidak sadar bahwa mereka sebenarnya sudah mati? Ya, kalian telah ingat sekarang).

Fantom melakukan keributan hanya karena mereka iseng, dan mereka tidak akan sampai hati membunuh orang (di satu sisi mereka tak kuat membunuh; di sisi lain mereka tidak mau ada orang lain yang dikutuk menjadi hantu seperti mereka). Sedangkan, Iblis biasanya tidak campur tangan dengan urusan manusia seperti ini. Mereka terlalu sombong untuk naik ke dunia. Dan juga, _kalaupun _memang ini adalah kelakuan Iblis, Iblis sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan dalam kebisuan. Agak malu saya mengakuinya, tapi mereka itu memang _sok _misterius.

_Ini adalah kasus yang _aneh_,_ sebut Alfred dalam pikirannya.

"Bisa kami lihat, tidak, TKP-nya?" tanya Alfred, pada akhirnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat tidak berguna di hadapan kedua teman dan juga kliennya ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah memberikan saran yang menurutnya baik. Ia rasa saran itu diterima dengan cukup baik, karena tidak ada yang menolaknya dan kliennya mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu. Mari, lewat sini."

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor di dalam rumah itu. Dan Alfred sadar, selain guci-guci dalam berbagai macam warna pelangi yang bertempat di tiap-tiap pojok rumah, tempat ini juga dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam lukisan ala_ Western_ yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di ruang makan. Koridor-koridor itu penuh dengan lukisan burung, atau langit, dan juga Malaikat, dan beberapa melukiskan tentang kemegahan Surga dengan segala tangga emasnya yang mewah dan meriah, entah kenapa. Tetapi di antara lukisan-lukisan beragama macamnya yang tersebar di dinding koridor, ada satu lukisan yang mencolok. Dan sebenarnya bukan satu, tapi banyak. Lukisan itu berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh, disebar dalam setiap koridor dalam interval antar lukisan lainnya yang berbeda dengan tidak menentu.

Dan sebenarnya itu bukanlah lukisan, melainkan kaligrafi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Alfred, setelah rasa penasarannya memuncak, menunjuk ke arah lukisan tersebut yang bertuliskan: 虹空. Kiku menelengkan mukanya.

"Itu? Oh, kau pasti menunjuk kaligrafi itu, bukan, Alfred-san?"

Alfred mengiyakan saja. "Uuh, kaligrafi? Er, iya. Aku nggak bisa baca kanji, sih."

"Hong Kong."

Alfred berputar bingung. Gilbert melirik penasaran ke arah Kiku.

"Hong Kong?"

Kiku mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak puas. "Hong Kong. Kanji itu dibacanya sebagai 'Hong Kong'."

Karena tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang kanji ataupun kebudayaan Asia yang menurutnya membingungkan dan terlalu arkais itu, dan juga –jujur saja- belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi Hong Kong, Alfred diam saja. Gilbert juga memilih untuk diam. Ludwig tampak tak tertarik sama sekali, jadi mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Lukisan-lukisan itu terus terpajang di sepanjang koridor, bahkan sampai mereka sampai di sebuah bagian rumah yang Kiku sebut sebagai tempat di mana para staf tidur. Tampak sebagian besar kamar yang ada di sepanjang koridor itu lampunya telah mati—ada juga yang masih menyala, disertai dengan seruan dan tawa personil kamar itu. _Untuk seseorang yang tinggal di tempat di mana sebuah pembunuhan baru saja terjadi, mereka tampak cukup ceria_, pikir Alfred murung.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu yang telah dipasangi sabuk kuning milik polisi. _Ini pasti tempatnya,_ pikir Alfred, sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin merasa takut melihat Kiku merobek sabuk kertas itu, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah gelondong kunci dari saku kimononya. Sang pemilik rumah memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya.

Semua orang menunggu dengan resah.

Kiku melepas kunci dari lubangnya. Dia mencapai gagang pintu, dan membuka—pelan-pelan…

'_Kreek…_'

Alfred melihat kegelapan di dalam kamar itu.

Gelap gulita. Ruangan itu begitu gelap gulita sampai Alfred mendengar bunyi lampu dinyalakan yang menerangkannya.

Kamar pelayan itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Kamar yang cukup normal, dengan tiga kasur bertingkat berada di pojok ruangan, berjejeran dengan sebuah almari kayu yang cukup besar (dan terlalu megah untuk ukuran pelayan—maksudnya, lemari di kamarnya saja tidak sebagus itu). Ada meja berlaci di sudut lain ruangan, dan dua buah ventilasi menggantung di dinding. Benar, itu adalah kamar yang _sebenarnya _sangat biasa-biasa saja (walau agak sedikit terlalu mewah untuk ukuran pelayan—maksudnya, kamarnya saja lebih biasa daripada ini).

Kalau saja tidak ada garis putih bentuk manusia yang tergambar di lantai tengah ruangan.

"Ini kamar Sakura-san," sebut Kiku, sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan (yang agak sedikit terlalu besar untuk ukuran pelayan—maksudnya, kamarnya saja tidak sebesar ini). "Kala itu, ia memilih tidur sendiri oleh karena komplain dari staf lain tentang dirinya yang mengigau terus. Saya tidak menyangka dia akan…"

Gilbert bergumam sembari berjalan masuk. Ada beberapa kertas yang tersebar di atas meja, dan lelaki bermata merah itu mengangkatnya penasaran. Tidak ada apa-apa di bawahnya. Ludwig bergerak ke arah gambar manusia yang dibuat dengan kapur, mencoba memeriksa akan adanya noda atau petunjuk sekecil apapun. Hal ini menyisakan Alfred untuk memeriksa lemari, dan lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika itu berjalan ragu-ragu ke sana.

Bukannya apa, tapi ia _takut _kalau sudah namanya memeriksa pintu atau lemari seperti ini. Ia takut jika begitu ia membukanya, _sesuatu _akan keluar dari dalam sana, menerkamnya, menggigit lehernya, menghancurkan mukanya—apalah itu. Agak terlalu sering dicekokki film horor membuatnya agak sedikit paranoid—mau bagaimana lagi, dia bekerja di bidang supernatural yang media sarat gunakan sebagai ladang untuk meraup keuntungan dengan film-film horror berbujet rendah yang mengaplikasikan efek _cat scare _terlalu sering. Memang, sih, seumur-umur ia belum pernah_ mengalami _kejadian itu secara pribadi, tapi, hey, untuk pekerjaan seperti ini, seseorang sudah harus diwajibkan waspada untuk hal tak terduga.

Jadi ia bergerak ke depan lemari, bersiap menonjok _apapun _yang akan keluar dari dalam sana dengan kekuatan supernya, kemudian berdoa dulu terhadap dewa apapun dari mitologi manapun yang akan mendengar harapannya, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu lemari.

Ia disambut oleh baju _lingerie _warna merah muda yang menggantung di dalam sana. Alfred cepat-cepat menutup lemarinya, malu.

"Apa ada suatu petunjuk?" tanya Kiku sambil berjalan ke arah Alfred. Ia terlihat resah. Alfred mengerti mengapa ia terlihat resah. Semua orang akan terlihat resah jika mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ia jadi prihatin terhadap kliennya. Wajahnya masih tampak sangat muda—kira-kira dua tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Alfred, dan dia harus menanggung semua hal ini, melihat bahwa ayahnya telah jatuh sakit dan rumah tangganya porak-poranda.

"Ini benar-benar ruangan yang biasa-biasa saja, Tuan Honda," jawab Gilbert ketika ia memutari ruangan itu dan menginspeksi langit-langit ruangan. Sebuah lampu pijar menggantung di sana—cahayanya temaram. Lelaki bermata merah itu menyipitkan mata sembari menggesek-gesekkan kakinya di atas lantai berkapur. "Tidak ada apa-apa yang mengindikasikan bahwa tempat ini dikutuk. Kertas segel dan tetek bengek lainnya, maksudku—tidak ada auranya sama sekali. Bau bekas mayat saja tidak ada."

"Ah? Bau? Anda…, er. Um. Tentu saja. Maksud saya, polisi langsung memindahkan tubuhnya sehari setelah Sakura-san terbunuh…," kata Kiku ragu-ragu. Ia tampak kurang mengerti maksud dari perkataan pemilik biro jasa Beilschmidt itu. Yah, kalian pun juga tidak harus mengerti. Nikmati saja bagian seru yang akan saya ceritakan sekarang ini…

Karena pada waktu itulah tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yoong So dari luar koridor.

"Heiii! Bos! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana—kok, kau belum tidur? _Sudah malam_~!Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana-,"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbanting. Empat pasang mata langsung melirik ke arah suara berasal. Gilbert menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Oh, gila. Belum ada satu malam, kita _sudah _jatuh dalam perangkapnya?"

Terdengar suara bising. Suara bising yang terdengar mirip suara nyamuk, lalat, belalang dan famili beserta sanak saudaranya. Tidak hanya sebiji-dua biji atau tiga lusin maupun satu kompi pasukan, tapi banyak.

_Banyak_.

"_Bos? Bos! Kok, pintunya Bos tutup nggak sopan begitu, sih? Heii—Bos! Suara apa itu? Ngapain pintunya Bos kunci? Bos?" _kata suara Yoong So dari luar. Teriakannya tidak diindahkan; mereka berempat terlalu fokus terhadap kematian yang mulai mengambang-ngambang di ruangan itu.

Ludwig bergerak mundur ke arah pintu, dan tanpa melirik ke belakang, satu tangannya meraih gagang pintu, mencoba untuk membukanya. _'Jeglek. Jeglek, jeglek,' _desah pintu itu mengejeknya. Ludwig mendecak kesal, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari dahinya yang lebar.

"Pintu terkunci," bisiknya pelan sekali, seakan-akan tidak ingin membuat marah apapunyang tengah mengintai mereka di dalam ruangan terkunci itu. Suatu _apapun _yang tengah meningkatkan volume bising serangga yang terus berdengung. Serangga itu mulai memasuki ruangan melalui ventilasi yang ada di sebelah pojok ruangan, dari lubang pintu dan juga bawahnya, mengerubungi tempat itu dengan tubuh mereka yang tampak seperti bentol-bentol hitam yang melayang.

"Ini tidak _awesome_," komentar Gilbert sambil meludah. Tetapi ia bergerak ke depan Kiku yang ketakutan dengan kedua tangannya direntangkan, mencoba melindungi sang pemilik tuan rumah. "Sangat tidak _awesome_."

"Yeah," kata Alfred sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Aku sangat setuju, Sherlock."

Ruangan itu penuh dengan suara bising serangga.

_~to be continued_

* * *

><p>AN: Cerita ini sebenarnya dimaksudkan untuk diupdate maksimal dua minggu sekali. Nggak disangka-sangka baru chapter tiga udah melorot sampe satu bulan. Ya ampun, saia minta maaf banget. Dihajar ulangan berentet oleh karena para guru yang ngotot mau nyelesein buku satu semester oleh karena menginginkan para senior-senior dan junior-junior di sekolah saia UAN dengan tenang itu melelahkan… Honk! Saia stress ulangan Biologi seminggu sekali! Do: #gedor-kepala

Err, tolong abaikan curcol di atas. Biasalah ya. Anyway, efek _cat scare _itu maksudnya adalah efek yang udah sering dipakai di film horror macam, seperti namanya, kucing yang mendadak lompat ke kamera. Pokoknya yang intinya sang protagonis lagi diam-diam berjalan di suatu tempat gelap dan kelam lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu lompat ke arah kamera begitu. Kemudian, saia bener-bener merasa ini adalah chapter yang membosankan. Entah apa yang saia lakukan menghabiskan 6k kata hanya untuk chapter ini saja. Tapi, eiit! Jangan bosan-bosan dulu. Untuk chapter depannya, kita akan dapatkan sedikit _action _antara Gilbert dan Alfred menghajar sang Iblis yang telah muncul~ ;) Lalu, ada yang sudah bisa menebak Iblisnya siapa? Ada sedikit _head-ups _di sini bahwa saia hanya akan memakai Malaikat dan Iblis yang sudah ada (kecuali **dua orang**: satu beralasan dan satunya lagi tidak beralasan /dor). Serafim Helel itu juga sebenarnya ada, loh. Tapi nanti aja ya kita lihat _siapa _sebenarnya para Iblis dan Malaikat ini. Makanya, jangan lewatkan ya, para readers, kemunculan chapter keempat, _A Bed of Bulb-Like Tulip Buds_! Arrivederci! Jangan lupakan untuk meninggalkan sedikit kesan dan pesan pada kotak review, ya ;)


End file.
